The Life We Wanted
by Jack Blade
Summary: Sequel to 'TATIL'. Love's trials and tribulations have always been a challenge that require patience and sheer willpower to overcome. Well, sad thing is... no one had ever told KIBA that! An adventure of colossal proportions now awaits the man who has finally realized his dream... of having Hinata as his little wife. Humor, drama and action galore! 'Rated M' for lemony content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life We Wanted**

Chapter I: Paradise…?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Naruto' series and have never claimed ownership of any sort over the former.**

**AN: Hey people! IMMA BACK! XD**

**As stated in the summary, this here is the promised sequel to my very 1st fanfic. It shall chronicle the journey of love; it's subsequent obstacles and difficulties… and marriage in general. (Hehe!)**

**So without further ado, let us begin! (*Straps on seat belt*)**

* * *

"…"

Blinking a few times, his large hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes, _(Yawn!) Man, what a dream… seemed so real,_ a young man stretched his muscular arms up and above his head; few bones popping into life as a satisfied sigh escaped his lips.

"Mmm… good morning~"

"…!" _Wha-?_

Locking up completely due to his shock, the male in question hesitated for a bit before glancing down at his bare chest…

"A-Ah… yeah! G-Good mornin' Hina! Hehehe!" _Damn! It was all REAL! Yahoo!_

The fact that he, Kiba Inuzuka, was now a married man hit him like a rasengan to the face... and that was saying something. _Whoa… now that's __**some**__ way to be woken up. _

"Hmm... hmm!"

Reminded of the nude beauty that was snuggled up against him, courtesy of her soft giggles, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before speaking again, "S-So… wanna grab some breakfast? I'm kinda starving."

A low growl, originating from the depths of the sheets covering both of their conjoined forms, only further confirmed his statement.

Glancing across her husband's chest with a smile, the lilac-eyed woman buried her nose in the crook of his neck; soft sigh escaping her parted lips, "Mm… can't it wait Kiba-kun? I'm feeling lazy."

"…"

To say he was surprised would definitely be an understatement then. _Well, I guess she's more worn out than I thought. _

The female was definitely acting somewhat out of character at the moment. Kiba, frankly, couldn't really blame her for it either… what with his **own** psyche being mildly disoriented due to a drowsy visage.

Flashes of yesterday swam across his, now officially awake, mind; grin forming on his face almost instantaneously. _Cool…_

He was obviously referring to the… 'consummation' of their joyous union. The memorable act that they had taken part in, a mere 'two hours' after their amazing wedding, being one to remember.

_Strange, I don't drink and neither does she… were we really going 'all out' last night with the celebrations?_

Scratching his messy locks, no new ideas popping up in his head at the moment, Kiba sighed before shifting slightly underneath the silky sheets; muscled form adjusting easily to the 'much lighter' weight of his gorgeous wife.

"Say, Hina..."

...

She kept her eyes shut, apparently enjoying the naked contact that she presently shared with him, "Hm?"

"..."_ Man, she sounds sweeter than honey right now!_

Returning to his bearings, far quicker… as compared to the previous time, the dog-nin continued with renewed focus, trying, and failing, to completely ignore his mate's temptingly smooth skin… that was mere inches away from his eager fingertips. _Kami, she's so beautiful._

"I… was wondering…"

He adopted a small smile; stroking the bangs of her hair away from her semi-curious face… gently, as she replied silently with her own smile.

"… can we… uh, can we go out to eat breakfast?"

Her confused expression made him rethink his words, as he chose to rephrase the latter, "What I meant was… that my mind's **still** kinda fuzzy at the moment. So… cooking might be a bit of a problem ya know?"

* * *

Shuffling gracefully under the covers, Hinata moaned softly at the rock-hard feel of her husband's body; said male turning slightly pink at her actions once she had stopped moving. _Damn, I've not been awake for 5 minutes and __**already**__ she's got me all hot and bothered…!_

Placing her head upon his chest, left ear listening to his steadily beating heart, the woman at last spoke, "But… I can cook for us instead."

"…"

Grinning a bit at her naiveté, Kiba lifted her chin up gently before kissing the tip of her nose, "I know you can hime. But do you **really** think that I would allow you to even step into the kitchen… just yet?"

Blushing at his words, the drowsy bride smiled back, "But… aren't I supposed to-?"

Th Inuzuka cut her off, his tone soft, "No way. There is no way that I'm gonna let you do any serious work around here… not that there is a whole lot of it but, what I'm trying to say is…"

He took a small intake of breath to clear his mind, before continuing soon after, "… that you don't have cook breakfast today. We'll just head out somewhere later, Kay?"

Understanding her spouse's intentions, the Hyuuga smiled once again in response; thinking back onto the vows that they had exchanged the day prior. _That was… so amazing. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forget those words.  
_

"..."

Raising an eyebrow as his mate's large orbs began to stare off into space, the brunette gently touched her flushed cheek… successfully startling her back to the present as she let out a small squeak in surprise.

"Heeey… whatcha thinking about? Is something wrong?" he inquired, eyes warm and affectionate... her pallid orbs making his insides turn into complete mush. _Damn, if we don't get outta bed soon…_

Shaking her head in reply, the ex-heiress whispered out, "Mm-hm, nothing. But I'm-(Yawn!)... I'm still so sleepy Kiba-kun~"

"…"

Yes, Kiba Inuzuka was absolutely sure that they needed to get the hell out of bed… at once!

_She's so __**cute**__… curse my over-the-top libido! _he inwardly cried, comical tears appearing in his eyes as his mind went into overdrive._  
_

Noticing how her eyelids were steadily falling over her vision, he sighed to himself; smirking in amusement before placing a tender kiss upon the former's temple… his own eyes drooping as sleep threatened to overtake his immediate senses. _I guess… sleeping in isn't such a bad idea after all._

…

Reaching over to reset his alarm clock, so that the latter would rouse the both of them at a more 'appropriate' time, he grimaced, _Man, didn't I even bother to check the time? I must be more out of it than I thought._

"…?"

Gaping at the device, sleep almost forgotten by his shocked mind, the man mentally yelled out in disbelief…

… seeing as a 'verbal' outburst would have simply woken his angel up from her sweet slumber at that point; something that he did **not** want to be the cause of… his concern for her comfort being nay admirable in nature.

_WHAT THE HELL?! It's 4:35?! In the __**morning**__?!_

* * *

The first day of his and his beloved's married life had, unfortunately enough, begun a tad bit too early.

Not that he would 'actually' remember something so trivial... 5 hours later.

* * *

**AN: Aaand cut!**

**That's it for now folks, kindly tell me what you think of this chapter via one of them 'reviews'… cuz all of your thoughts and suggestions are MORE THAN welcome! ;)**

**Next chapter will be longer… promise! **

**Good night and good luck…!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A New Journey

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own 'Naruto' or any of its affiliates. **

**AN: Well, I've given some serious thought as to how this fic would be panning out... and it hasn't surprised me in the least that it's length will turn out to be MUCH longer than it's predecessor! ;D **

**Now, without further ado… here is the 2nd chappie folks!**

* * *

"Hinata! You want some peanut butter on your toast?"

The, somewhat, boyish voice belonged to a very much awake and active Inuzuka heir; hands being busy as he prepared breakfast for both himself and his famished mate.

_I can't believe that it's our very first day as a REAL couple,_ a wide grin plastered itself upon his face; torso covered in a simple wife-beater **(AN: LOL! Couldn't resist!)** with some simple pajamas completing his 'less-than stylish' morning look as he continued with his preparation-oriented task.

_Hehe, it's turned out to be quite a lotta fun so far though._

Catching onto his love's call from the other room, he grimaced; fingers nearly dropping the plate that contained his generous breakfast.

"Um… no, I'm fine with the jam Kiba-kun!"

Her soft, angelic voice would've made him get lost within his own daydreams right then... had the low growl from his very much 'empty' stomach not reminded him of the latter's condition right then.

"Kay!" Kiba readily yelled back, microwave's beep telling him that his four eggs were finished as well. _Yosh._

Wrapping up his current task; finished slices of bread giving off a unique aroma… one of peanuts and sugary-sweet jelly, _Man, maybe I should've tried the cheddar today. Oh well,_ the male scratched his cheek nonchalantly before heading out of the kitchen's premises.

…

Taking her seat at the small table, the lilac-orbed woman smiled to herself, thoughts focused entirely upon all of the events that had occurred the day prior. _(Sigh) It was so… wonderful._

Indeed, it had been absolutely mesmerizing... from start to finish.

The vows that the both of them had exchanged, with so much of heartfelt conviction, made a bright grin grow across her lips as she recalled the memorable words wholeheartedly in tandem.

_Everyone was so kind to show up. Even otousan and niisan looked so... happy to be there._

"...!"

Blinking in surprise, sound of her husband's footsteps disturbing her inner musings, the female smiled warmly at the man... eyes reflecting his look of serenity as he placed a medium-sized plate in front of her with a wink. _Kiba-kun…_

"There ya go Hon. Bon appetit!" he grinned, canines standing out as he took his own seat with a tiny grunt of relief. _Now then, let's dig in shall we?_

* * *

Noticing how his little wife kept her gaze fixated onto him, even whilst chewing gracefully upon her own sandwich, Kiba inwardly grinned; eyes gleaming with mischief as his fangs sunk into his very first meal of the day.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she wasn't really interested in that sandwich of hers at all, Ha-ha!_

Chuckling softly, mate's curious gaze questioning his actions silently as she widened her orbs in surprise, he smiled back before shaking his head… yet to rid himself of his amused mood by then.

_Take it easy Kiba, don't really want her getting any weird thoughts about you in her little head now do ya?_ the man couldn't help but innately snicker at that, feeling slightly guilty about having not yet initiated a conversation with his shy spouse... what with it being their first morning as a married couple.

"…"

Carefully taking a bite out of her sandwich, chews being of a similar nature as she kept a curious expression upon her face throughout, Hinata sighed softly before speaking up... smile returning to her lips as she did so, "Um… w-will we go out somewhere later, Kiba-kun?"

It was blatantly obvious that her nerves were starting to get the better of her at that point.

Genuinely amused by the hesitancy exhibited by his beloved, the male let loose a secret smirk, _I seriously love it when she acts all confused about something. Makes me just wanna grab her, Hehe!_

Adopting a jovial look about him, Kiba grinned wide before replying to the expectant female's query, "Mmhm~! Sure Hina! I mean, it's such a great day outside right? We should **definitely** head out someplace!"

His excited tone softened then; feral orbs connecting intimately with the pink-cheeked ex-heiress, "Someplace where we'll be all by ourselves, ya know?"

The dog-nin successfully finished his response with a cheeky wink, mouth gulping down yet another big chunk bitten out of his, now nearly finished, sandwich. _Well, there's a conversation starter for ya._

* * *

Blushing slightly at his indication of said 'alone time', Hinata smiled bashfully before looking down at her, also nearly empty, plate.

"Well, we'd better hurry up and get dressed soon then, ne?" she readily giggled… surprising even **herself** with her quick suggestion right then.

Merely grinning back, the Inuzuka nodded in compliance, powerful arms held behind his head as he adopted a laid-back demeanor, "Sure thing...!"

Getting up from his perch he then chirped, "Lemme just grab your plate too hime-"

Reaching his right hand out towards her very clean plate, intending to clean the latter along with his own to save them some valuable time, _I really don't wanna waste even a single second of my time spent with her today… nope,_ the dog-nin was in for an unexpected surprise.

"...!"

Staring at the delicate hand that had been placed above his own, the male glanced at his smiling wife… her gentle expression nearly making him lose his immediate bearings in that one moment...

_Man, it's really **unfair** how she looks so beautiful without even trying!_

Soon being brought out of his wandering thoughts, courtesy of her soft voice, he focused his entire attention upon her once more.

"Why don't you let m-me do the dishes and go get dressed first Kiba-kun?" the bashful female whispered, letting a dark pink shade cover her cheeks as her grip upon her husband's warm hand relaxed… almost as if melting against it's surface.

"…" _She serious?_ he wondered, not really bemused but somewhat surprised at her willingness to take up the mundane task.

Getting his head together, the jounin smiled down at his kind-hearted 'wifey', placing his free hand below her chin; warm pupils easily capturing her flushed reaction within them.

"Nah, I really couldn't let you do **any** of the chores yet Hina. I mean, we just got married yesterday!"

Lowering her face onto his chest, smile reappearing onto her lips, the dark bluenette whispered out her own thoughts against the warmth of her lover's sturdy body, "I know that. But… can't I atleast-?"

Finding the devious man's finger placed upon her upper lip, she met his eyes; confusion very much visible in hers. _Eh? Why'd he stop me?_

"..." _Silly girl._

Understanding her offer completely, look in his eyes one of solid warmth as he moved the pad of his forefinger teasingly across her plump red lips, Kiba smirked down at his flustered mate… his deep hunger for her returning in full flow as he kept his intense gaze fully upon her.

_(Sigh!) And once again, the clumsy Kiba Inuzuka has fallen prey to his little Hina-chan's 'effortless' charms. I honestly don't know what to do with myself sometimes, Hehe!_

"…"

Observing how the dog-nin's slit-like pupils dilated slightly; dark haze replacing the light that, not a few seconds ago, had been shining clearly across them, Hinata furrowed her brows in mild concern… hand raised towards the former's face as her lips parted._ Why is he… staring at me like that?_

"K-Kiba-kun? What's the-?"

"!"

* * *

Hinata, unsurprisingly enough, never got to finish her query.

Not that it really mattered at that point... or 'would' matter anyway.

...

Claiming his angel's sweet lips without anything even remotely **close** as to a signal of his sudden arrival, Kiba groaned as his skin made contact with hers, "Hina~" _Here we go… round two… continuing from where we left off last night, Heh!_

Grasping the aroused male's shoulders as he pulled her hips flush against his body's rising heat, the blushing woman moaned out in reply… fingers digging into his flesh as he responded by probing her lower lip with his tongue, obviously seeking her permission to enter. _K-Kiba… kun…_

Said male simply could **not** wait any longer, what with his mind being a cluttered mess as compared to what it had been… mere moments ago._ Damn, it always has to end up with **me** being the one to lose control first!_

Moving his lips in synch with the gasping kunoichi's, the brunette relaxed his carnal advances… when…

"Mmm~ Kiba-kun…"

"…"

She was gasping by now, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over; raw desire hidden within them shining right through… and penetrating his heart's deepest crevices.

_Man, what can I even **do** when she's in this sorta mood?_

The young man shrugged before grabbing hold of the panting maiden's curvy waist, pulling her tenderly against his frame… tighter than before as she gasped lightly within his mouth, wet tongue licking and sucking onto his pro-active lips desperately.

…

How much time had passed by seemed to hold no concern within her mind; present moment that her heart and mind was embroiled in being simply too pleasurable to fathom.

_Hmm… hmm! I'm... starting to really like this little game now,_ Hinata's innate giggles continued as her delicate hands dug into the taller male's hair, almost tugging onto the latter as he roughly tasted her slick cavern… lustful suckles making her knees nearly collapse due to the intense heat building up in the area between her legs; both of their tongues wrestling for oral dominance.

"O-Ohhh, Kiba-kun… not again..."

Her silent pleas were, of course, not going to be heeded by the needy Inuzuka in question.

Not when he was in the sort of mindset as at present… eyes filled to the brim with primal desire and **want** for his shivering woman. _Damn Hina… I'm so 'addicted' to you right now._

An unexpected sound however, originating from just outside of their little home's window, effectively ruined his plans then… it's owner, apparently, being one of his very **best** friends.

"Arf! Arf!" _Hey Kiba! Hinata!_

"!" _Wha-?_

"…!" _Wh-Who?_

* * *

**Outside the house, by the open window -**

Seated upon his haunches, nose sniffing hopefully as his head rested upon the windowsill, Akamaru finally barked out in victory… having at last pinpointed his best bud's exact location. _Aha! Found him!_

"Arf! Arf!"

"…" _Aww man..._

Sighing dejectedly, hold upon his panting and gasping mate slackening steadily, Kiba gently brushed his nose against hers; soft whisper escaping his lips as he did so, orbs half-lidded as he kissed her parted lips one final time, "I love you Hina," before heading on over to open the front door so as to let his excited ninken into the house... by the foyer.

_(Sigh) Great timing as usual, Aka._

He couldn't really blame the large dog however.

In all honesty, he hadn't even seen the K-9 before his big wedding._ Hm, kinda weird how he missed out. Maybe ol' Kuromaru made him stay behind, what with the already large crowd being in attendance then. I wouldn't be surprised if that actually **was** the case._

...

A blushing and sweaty Hinata, meanwhile, was still recovering from her... 'enjoyable' ordeal.

_Whew! Kami, that was so... intense._

She instantly turned beetroot red as a vast horde of inappropriate thoughts, obviously involving her husband and herself, bombarded her mind… making her lips tremble slightly in reaction... _O-Oh dear, better make myself more presentable before Akamaru comes running in._

Patting down her crumpled lavender nightie, hair being straightened soon after, the kunoichi sighed deeply; tangy taste of the dog-nin's warm lips still tingling all along hers.

_Okay, much better,_ she sighed in apparent relief.

...

"Hey buddy! Where've you been huh?!" the man chuckled out loud, eyes gleaming with unbridled excitement as the large dog reciprocated his immediate feelings…

… leaping up and onto the former's large frame in glee, bright red tongue licking all of the available areas of said man's grinning face.

"Ha-ha! A-Alright boy I get it! You're real happy, I can see that!"

Trying in vain to push the affectionate animal off of his chuckling form, the Inuzuka male heard his beloved's footfalls… coming from right behind his head as he craned his neck to catch her eye.

Eyes adopting a near desperate look about them, as her surprised orbs finally connected with the former, he silently pleaded, _Get him offa me Hina! He'll squash me flat if this keeps up…!_

"…"

Staring at the all-too-familiar scene before her, Hinata stifled her amused laughter with slight difficulty; hand covering her giggling mouth as she stood by the arch that connected the foyer with their extended kitchen. _Poor Kiba-kun, hmm… hmm!_

Having seen the K-9 shower his affections upon her husband on more than one occasion… for quite a few years now, the woman readily decided to relieve the brunette of this predicament then, hands gently running across the creatures white fur as he responded almost instantaneously to her kind touch.

"Down Akamaru," she whispered tenderly, smiling at the dog as he licked her cheek in reply, hopping off his master's abdomen as the latter heaved a sigh of relief.

_(Sigh!) He'll definitely be the death of me someday… no doubt about it._

Getting up and onto his feet, hand reaching behind to rub his itching neck, Kiba glanced towards his mate with a sincere smile… enjoying the pleasure of simply watching her laugh and play along with the cheerful ninken. _Well now, wouldja look at that._

"A-Akamaru! Hmm... hmm! Please m-make him stop Kiba...!" _Hmm... hmm, his tongue tickles so much!_

Shaking his head before reaching over and patting the dog's furry head, the amused jounin spoke, "Alright boy, you hungry?"

Crossing his arms, a mock expression of contemplation adorning his face, the devious man then continued; smirk being of the well-disguised sort, "Cuz I was **sure** that mom bought some of those new biscuits from the pet store yesterday…"

"…!"

_A-Akamaru?_ the Hyuuga female was genuinely confused at what had just occurred.

Racing out of the house at top speed, tongue lolling out as his feet nearly burned the ground **(AN: or grass, whateva makes you happy!)** beneath him, the large animal thought with glee, _THOSE LAMB CRUNCHIES ARE MINE!_

* * *

**Back in the house..._  
_**

"…" _Heh, knew it would work. Though I kinda feel bad 'bout doing something like that to him._

Turning towards the smirking male, Hinata swiftly worded out her question, "Um… Kiba-kun? Why did-?"

She was once again cut off mid-sentence by his deep chuckles... as his face clearly reflected his genuine amusement at that point. "Hehe, oh don't mind **him** Hina. I just didn't want to waste anymore time that's all."

"...?"

Understanding the fact that the dog-nin had outright lied to one of his closest friends made the kunoichi immediately frown in disapproval… pallid orbs unmoving from their target as her nose wrinkled slightly.

"Th-That was so **mean** of you Kiba-kun! Doing something like that to poor Akamaru." _Though I really do understand his reasons for doing so… but still…_

"…"

Starting to feel a bit more guilt-ridden than before, Kiba smiled sheepishly before enveloping his beloved in an apologetic hug from behind… gentle kiss being placed upon her cherry red cheek as he held onto her hourglass frame... soft sigh escaping into her silky hair.

"Gomen hime. I guess... that I just wanted to spend more time with **you** instead huh?"

"..." _(Sigh!) Oh Kiba... _

Not quite willing to let him have his way that easily, the beautiful Hyuuga smiled mischievously, letting him get adequately occupied before abruptly slipping out of his hold…

… his bemused expression being simply too much for her to take as she giggled out loud, eyes nearly tearing up at the humorous sight.

_Oh he's so easy to dupe sometimes! Hmm… hmm!_

The Inuzuka pouted childishly at his wife soon after, "Aww Hina… don't be that way, love."

His cocky tone did not go unnoticed by the female at that point; eyes widening in response… as her feet deciding right then to move on their own, **away** from the smirking male.

"!"

Ducking under his playful lunge, Hinata nearly screamed out her excitement right then… racing up the stairs as her husband kept up the chase; both of them racing across the upper hallway like small children.

All the way back to their spacious (and **cozy**) bedroom.

...

_To **hell** with the day out! I'm happy where I am right now, Ha-ha!_ the man grinned wide, door being closed behind him as he eyed the cornered female hungrily; heart pounding faster in his chest as the latter blushed heavily at the look that had, once again, overtaken his dark pupils.

_Heh, you're all mine now Hon..._

"Hmm… hmm! Kiba-kun no... please…"

Grabbing onto her waist before she could escape his grasp again, he planted a loving peck upon her cheek… effectively making her squirming form ease within his firm yet gentle grip.

"Nuh uh, sorry hime… but you won't be going **anywhere** at the moment, Hehe!" _Not while I'm still here that is!_

"Ooh... you cheated," Hinata couldn't hold onto her frown for long however... easily letting out a cheerful laugh as her husband grinned goofily back at her.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's pretty much all that I could cook up as of now. **

**I'm really sorry if it's too 'filler-ish' in nature though, simply couldn't think of anything substantially GREAT to be honest :/**

**Anyway, the next one will (hopefully) increase the pace by a great deal... so look forward to that one, Kay? Some kind reviews would certainly be of help as well.  
**

**This is your faithful author signing off,**

**Cheers and Good night -**


End file.
